


Talia's Bad Day

by sspaz1000



Series: I almost lost you [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Job goes wrong, bad day, how do you deal with death when it's a part of your job, mentions of death on the job, no major characters hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Something bad happens when Talia is out on a sting, she wants NCIS's help.
Relationships: G Callen/Talia Del Campo
Series: I almost lost you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084856





	Talia's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Mention of death. No major character death.  
> Disclaimer: I’m just playing in CBS’s sandbox. They own the characters and stuff.
> 
> Originally Published: Dec. 19th, 2015

Talia was out on a sting. Drug cartel shootouts are picking up in intensity this time of year. Everything was going well until it wasn't. Out of nowhere, a sniper took out Talia's partner for the case. Losing an agent is tough, which is why Talia insisted the DEA contact Hetty and get the NCIS team on the case. They are a fresh set of eyes for them; but really Talia just wanted to see Callen.

Callen and company arrive, and he looks at her shaking and crying. He gives orders to the rest of the team, and Deeks and Kensi are off looking for the snipers nest and Sam is off talking to the other agents in the sting. Callen walks over to Talia and puts his hand on her shoulder as he ushers her away from everyone.  
When the two are alone she reaches for a hug. In the embrace of Callen, Talia breaks down sobbing even more. "There was nothing I could do. We did everything right."

Rubbing her back, he whispers, "It's OK, losing a co-worker never gets easier. We will figure this out. The wonder twins in ops will scour every piece of footage in the area and you know Deeks , Kensi, and Sam will get to the bottom of this."

"It's just---" she starts crying even harder.

"I know it's the second partner you've lost. I'm really sorry for that but it isn't your fault."  
"What if it is?" she whispered.

"But at least it wasn't you. I could have lost you today. But I didn't. We get to solve this case together."

Talia wiped the tears from her face and looked at Callen. "I really need you right now."

"I know, I know. Tonight will be us. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you."

Callen pulled her into a deeper hug, possibly harder than he's hugged anyone before and as he lets go he pushes the hair out of her face and places a small kiss on her forehead, not noticing or caring the rest of the team watching and waiting to give them an update.


End file.
